


Birthday Feelings

by VanLight



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Feels, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Weiiss centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanLight/pseuds/VanLight
Summary: 4 chapters about the Birthdays of team Rwby. With angst and self issues.





	1. The best present

The word nervous was underestamated with what Weiss felt today. Describing the emotion was even harder. Normally she was calm and collected. But today she was freaking out to say atleast. Walking on her stelts through the front jard of the Xiao Long Household, back and fort, back and fort.

Today was Yang’ s birthday. Yangs Birthday for god sake. And she didn’t know what to give her friend. Mm friend. Yang is her friend right? Stopping her tracks Weiss bit her lip, hard enough to make it almost bleed.

After the battle with Salam Ruby and Yang were kind enough to invite her at their home. After all, it wasn’t like she had a home to return to. And with all rebuilding and recovery she had forgotten Yang’s Birthday. Not like she was the only one, if Tai yang hadn’t said a thing, then even Ruby wouldn’t thought of it.

And now Blake had took of together with Ruby to the city to get Yang a present. While Yang had told them, they didn’t have to. And they left Weiss behind, according to them she had slept to long. Signing, Weiss dropped down into the grass. She had no idea what to get Yang, she is horrible friend. Forgetting her birthday, not knowing what to give the big brute who had found a way in Weiss heart.

Maybe she could upgrade her arm? No, proberly something Ruby would do for Yang. Something for her bike? Nope, Tai yang had that covered to. Blake would proberly give her some sort of naughty book, those two shared that atleast, after Weiss found Yang stash under her bed. Shaking her head she stood back up. She was so screwed.

The sun was slowly turning and before she knew it, it was already in the late afternoon. Tai Yang had come back from the bakery with a huge cake, accompied by Qrow who had the booze, ofcourse. Blake and Ruby where back to, babbeling about the party with each a gift that Weiss had preddicted they would get.

When they asked what she would give, she just looked down at her hands signing. ‘I don’t know.’ She felt dreadfull and dissapointed that she still hadn’t come up with anything. ‘Am I a bad friend?’

Before beacon Weiss would’t let her self be this vulerble, weak like her father would say. Now she knew better. She could trust her friends to share this complex and knot up feelings with them.

‘No, Weiss,..’ Ruby objected immediately. Reaching out her hand to comfort the white haired girl. Weiss took a step back before Ruby could reach her. ‘I don’t know what to give her or what would make her happy. When we first met we had a rough start and slowly we began to trust each other and became friends. But now, years later I’m not so sure if I’m a good friend. I mean look at this, you and Blake new immediately what to give her and I …’

‘I didn’t.’ Fightning back tears Weiss continued: ‘I see Yang more as a sister now, family. She always give me so much warmt. When I’m acting like an icequeen, like she likes to say, she knows how to calm me down, how to get me out of my own head when I’m overthinking things. She does these things and I feel safe, safe enough to talk. And today, a very important day for her, will be ruined.’

‘Do you really think Yang would care if you didn’t give her a present?’ Shuddering her shoulders Weiss shook her head. Deep down she knew Yang wouldn’t care, just her presens is good enough.

‘I care, I care that I can give something that makes her happy, okay. If I can’t, it just proofs that I’m not a good friend.’ The tears were getting harder to contain. She felt like she was getting turned inside out.

‘Weiss,…’

Shaking her head furiously, she took another step back. These feelings where crushing her. She had to get away. Turning on her heal she was ready to fled only to collied against something soft and strong.

Yang

Warm arms wrapped around her frame holding her softly. Then the waterfalls came. Trowing her own arms aroung Yang like a life line. All the feelings that had been eating at her for two days since Tai Yang told them about Yangs Birthday came out.

Yangs hold on her became tighter the moment Weiss knees gave out. Feeling exhausted from all the fretting, crying and sleepless nights, she passed out in the arms of the big brute, she had being worried about.

When she came to, the sun was shining to the window of the room she is led to sleep in. The drained feeling she felt before was gone and her heart felt lighter.

‘Morning, sleepyhead.’ A soft voice from her right said.

Morning? O no, Yang’s Birthday!!

Shotting up from bed, she was ready to jump out of bed.

‘Easy tiger.’ Two hands stopped her from getting out. And thise hands belonged to Yang, who was sitting next to her bed. ‘You feeling better?’

‘Your Birth..’

‘Don’t worry about that’ the blonde interupted. ‘I’m more worried about you.’ Swallowing Weiss looked down at her hands. ‘I heard what you said to Blake and Ruby.’

Silence

‘You’re not a bad friend Weiss. It is not about the gift that makes a birthday special, but the people who are there to celebrate it.’ Yang hooked her fingers under Weiss chin to make her look at her. Those shining blue eyes looked sad and hurt. ‘And I want you to be there, those words you said about me. How I make you feel safe, is a gift. The fact that you trust me to catch you.’ Yang paused for a moment. Searching for words that could proof how happy she is with a friend like Weiss.

‘But, I wanted to give you something’ Weiss sniffed, cluthing the blankets. When Yang stood up, Weiss thought that she had done it, that she ruined their friendship by being a burder. Instead Yang ruffled her hair and sat down on the bed looking straight in her eyes.

‘ You are already giving me everyting.’ She almost laughed at the confused look Weiss gave her. ‘Your friendship means more to me then you can imagin. Not a single present can be better.’ Biting her lip again, Weiss searched Yang eyes and found love and warmth in it. ‘You promise?’

Now Yang did laugh. Taking the ex heirness in a hug. ‘I do.’

That evening they celebrated Yang’s Birthday, with Ruby at her left and Weiss on her right. They ate cake, drank, Blake beated them at twister and Weiss did come with something to give.

She gave Yang cards with hugs. ‘Now when you wanne hug me, you don’t have to wait till I’m sad.’ The smile Yang gave her was the brightess that evening. Because Weiss trust her to share her feelings and needs with her and she couldn’t ask for more.

 

 

 


	2. Cookies and Pictures

'Ofcourse I will give Ruby cookies.' Yang said, while doing push ups. 'It the only thing she loves more then weapons.' 

Crossing her arms Weiss gave her a dissaproving look. 'But her birthday is on Halloween. She gets candy enough to run to Mistral in one day.' Signing Yang stopped her work out. 'What will you be giving, Weiss, pleas enlight me with your bright ideas.' She mocked. 

Weiss humped. Hurt visible in her eyes. She did had a few ideas she wanted to bring together. But to do that she needed help from Yang. The girl she was currently having a discussion with about cookies. 

'You two aren't fighting now are you?' A voice sounded above them. Sitting on the edge of the window was Blake with a smakl frown on her face.

'Ha Blake' the blond shooted. 'What are you giving on Ruby birthday?' Shuddering her shoulders she replayes: 'Cookies?'

'Ha!'

'Or a book' 

'Ha Ha', Weiss returned to Yang. Yang rolled her eyes, while Blake hopped down and landed perfect on her two feet. 'And you, Weiss. What will you give?'

'Yea, what will you give?!' 

'A RUBY!' The redhead had appeared out of nowhere. 'Is it a cookie? Alot of cookies or a cool gun?' She bounched. 'Or one of Blakes misshief books uh?' She wispered to Weiss. Blake went from pale to beat red in one second. 

'I'm not telling you. And if you room isn't clean by this evening you won't get a thing.' Ruby's partner glared. Pounting Ruby turned to Yang.

'Weiss is meaann.' Fake crying Ruby flung herself at Yang. 'There there, Ruby. I bet she just doesn't want to dissapointed you.' Yang smirked.

'What do you mean with that?!' Ruby and Blake both stepped a ay from the pair. This could get heated. 

'Well the reason why you won't give cookies to Ruby is because you can't make them.' 

If Weiss eyes could turn red, they would. ' I can cook!'

'Proof it.' Yang challenged. Weiss grit her teeth. 

'I don't have to proof anything. The only thing I wanted was you to help me put Ruby's present together, but if you want to give Ruby cookies go ahead. I will do it alone then.' Mad, Weiss turned her back to them and walked away.

'Wow, she is mad.'

 

That night Yang was doing her last bedtime ritual before going to bed when she heard it. Cursing. Everybody had gone to bed so who could be up? Blake was sleeping soundly in her room. The faunus girl didn't realy sleep well alone. 'Ruby was sleeping in her room and Weiss in the guest room. Looking in Ruby's room, the redhead was sleeping deeply, hugging a cookie pillow. 

So that leaves Weiss. Slowly and silent she walked to that room. The light under the door, told her that she was still awake. Pushing the door open, she was shocked to see the room. It was a mess, a true mess. Papers, scissors, wood, filled the room. Even the bed was occupied. In the middle on the floor was the person she was looking for. 

'Uh, Weiss, what you doing?' The white girl shrieked. Falling back and bumping her head against the desk behind her. Yang closed the door behind her. 'Who knew you coukd be chaotic.'

'Oh shut up' Weiss demanded, rubbing her head. 'It is not because I was raised to be perfect, that I am perfect.' Her voice was full of venom. 'Hey, easy, I'm just came to check on you.'

'For what? To tease le more about I was raised? The fact that I never had to learn basical skills. That everybody did there bidding for me?' Weiss never looked up at her. Instead she took a peace of paper and continued her work.

'Is this still about the cookies?'

'Ofcourse it is! I never had the joy to learn something like that. I had to sing and listen and be at the best everytime of the day.' She raised her voice. 

'Shh you wil wake ...'

'To late' In the doorway was Blake, not looking very happy. 'You are a ninja.' Yang smiled. 'You have to learn le your sneaking moves.' 

' Later, now Weiss, what did you need help for in the first place?' Blake was smart, very smart. By trying to change the subject, she hoped Weiss would be settle and go back to bed. 'I'm trying to make a family tree photo tree.' 

'Uh?' 

Scowling, Weiss picked something up from the floor. It was wooden pallet schape of a tree. And on the tree where photos. Photos of team Ruby, together and seperated. 'I wanted to give her something that memorize her of all of us. The fun times we have together. But I don't have a photo of her and me together. So I wondered if Yang had maybe a photo of Summer that could be placed on it instead. She is very important to her.' 

That very moment Blake flicked Weiss against her forehead. 'For being the top of our class, you can be an idiot.' 

'We have plenty of pictures of you and Ruby.' Taking her scroll Blake showed her the many pictures she had. 

'This one is my favorite.' The picture Blake showed was indeed beautifull. It was one where she and Ruby where sitting both in the same rock, watching the sunset, heads leaning against each other. Weiss took the scroll in both hands, her eyes filling with tears. 'Can I ..?

Blake nodded. Ofcourse she could. Then she turned to Yang. The only person who hadn't said a thing. Nervous she stepped forward. 'You arrange the picture Blake, we have to do something first.' Grabbing Weiss wrist she pulled her with her. She pulled her to the kitchen, letting her go there, before climbing on the counter. Normally Weiss would ask what Yang was thinking, pulling her all the way to the kitchen. But now she waited if it wasn't important, Yang wouldn't have dragged her like that.

Yang found what she was looking for and jumped back down. 'Here.' She pushed an yellow evenlope in her hands. Carefull the ex heirness opened it. 'It is the recepy of the cookies I bake for Ruby. It's Summer recepy. Maybe you can try to bake them sometime.' Taking the piece of paper, Weiss exaimed it. Bitting her lip, she looked at Yang. 'Maybe you can teach me?'

Suprised, Yang smiled. 'I would like that very much.' 

And when Ruby's Birtday came a few days later. She got her cookies, baked by Yang and Weiss. A knive with a rose on it by Blake and the Tree from Weiss with the sunset picture and Summer. Ruby hanged the Tree in the living room where everyone could watch it. And without them knowing, Blake put another picture on it. Weiss, Yand and Ruby cuddling in bed, sleeping , covered in flower after the 12 batch of cookies Weiss almost ruined. Smiling to herself Blake craweled in bed that night, cuddled up to Yang, and Ruby and Weiss who sneaked in a moment later.

'Best Birthday gift ever', Ruby whispered hugging Weiss from behind.


	3. Misfortunr and islands

Blake birthday came on a thursday. A day Weiss had to work a hole day. So it was up to the blond and red head to make preparation and decorate the house, while Blake had to work till the afternoon. Weiss was exited. Blake present was in her purse waiting for being unwrapped. A very special gift which she had pulled some strings for, hard strings and money. 

Today had been a hard everything that could get wrong went wrong and a headache was working her way above her eyes. Stinging and hammering. But she tried not to think about, todya was a special day for her faunus friend and no headache could desteoy that. But she was still glad when 6pm rolled in and she could go home. But as espected she recived a text from Ruby asking if she could pick up the birtday cake for them on her way home. With a swipeshe anwsered and packed everything up. 

Walking to her car a bus drove by trough a puddle of water. This was so not her day, so dretched she stepped in her car and drove to the bakery, trying to stay positive. 

Luckely nothing went wrong on her way there. She got the cake and made her way home. Still dretched in water.

At home Yang was cooking Blake favorite food, while the cat faunus was talking to Ruby. They had played some games and both had given her her birtday presents. Now they whete waiting for Weiss. The ex heirness came to enjoy birthdays and wasn't as stressfull over gifts ad before. She finalky got the idea that being together was more important. 

'Food almost ready, any word from Weiss yet.' 

'Not till half hour ago, when she said she had was making her way back from the bakery.' Ruby anwsered. 'Should't she be back now, the bakery is ten linutes from here.' Blake questioned. Whiping her hands at her aprhon Yang frowned. 'Maybe Tragic is bad. Lets call her if she isn't back in ten minutes.'

Meanwhile Weiss was sitting on a hospital bed. Some idiot drove against her, her car had flipped and by wonder she didn't have more thrn a few scratches and a concusion. Thr cake was still a cake so that idiot could call homself lucky. Drinking and driving where never a good combination. But now the probleùwas she could't call her friends because her phone was busted, driving was out of thr question and she still had to get home if the doctor wouldn't stqnd right before her now.

'I don't carz if I have a concusion, I'm going home and thats that.' 

'Miss'

'No, I will walk if I have to, but I'm,not staying any longet.' Glaring mad her headache worse, but she would't stand down. 'Look Miss, its raining outside and I don't want to arrest you for murdering this doctor.' A police officer said, who had brought Weiss in after thr accident. 'I will drive you home.' That was the first good thing about this day. 

Ruby, Yang and Blake where worried. Weiss phone went to voicemail immidiatly and the minturs ticked by. Something had happened. And the moment they wanted to look for her  Ruby had akready her coat on and Blake her shoes. A dretched white  haired girl stepped into the room. Bandaged above her eyes, wrist wrapped and a dut on her cheek. She stumbled inside and the bix she was holding flew out her hands right on the floor. Blue eyes filled with tears looked up and met amber eyes.

'M sorry. Its a horrible day.' Weiss hiccuped. 'I ruined yiur cake and someone drove against me and thise newbies screwed lots of things ul and I had to fix it and a bus and and.' Blake took her in her arms. 'Your not making sense right now, kztq get you in some warm clothes first and the eat the cake uh.' While Blake took care of Weiss, Yang and Ruby turned to the police officer. 'Short of long story?' The man asked. 'Depends if yiu want some coffee?'

30 minutes later the officer was gone and Weiss was sitting in pyjamas next to Blake. Snuggling. 'Poor snowflake, such a hard day for you.' Blake rubbed her head. Nodding Weiss snuggled closer. 'I'm happy I'm home.'

'Some coco and cake for my favorite faunus and snuggle bunny.' Yang teased. Yang had manage to save thr cake. While Ruby wrnt to get some painkillers for Weiss. Both happy she had returned home safe. 'Ruby. Blake present my purse.' If Weiss hadn't had a concusion Yang wou.d tease her some more, but she decided against it. The girl had had enough to deal with today. 'It not much.' Weiss said while she pulked a piece of paper with a red ribbon from her purse. 'But It something I could do.' Pulling the ribbon of the papet Blake read curious what was on it. Eyes widing in disbelieve. 

 

'You did this? How, Weiss this is more then anyobe could ask for.' Weiss smiled. 'I knew menagerie is getting over populated and an island more fouldn't hurt right.' After the hug she got from blake. Weiss came to the conclusion thzt today may be not so bad at al. 

 


	4. First Best Birtday

The rain was tickling on the roof when Weiss opened her eyes. Today was the day. Her birthday. A day like another. Signing, she turned on her side. Her left arm under her head and the right pulling the warm scheets closer. It would be nice to just stay in bed, al day long, warm in bed. Not thinking, doing nothing, just laying down. But Weiss could never stop thinking. Today was her birthday after all. When she was still with her father, this day would be one of the many boring other days.

There would be a ball with “important” people. Coming to wish her a happy birthday and putting a much needed pressure on her as a heirness. Mostly they asked if she was already engaged or her father was introducing her to fine men. You know, men that could benefit the company, young educated and the same ego as her father. Yea, she hated her birthday. She had to smile all day, she was forced to sing, shake hands. The only thing she wasn’t allowed to, was to talk. Because talking could give her trouble. Never leaving her fathers side at those party’s. Never dancing or meeting people she would like to meet. No, her birthday party’s always sucked. That’s why she asked Ruby not to give a party, even if it was little. She just hated it.

The rain start pouring harder when the cracking of the wooden door was heard. Soft pads across the floor and the bed dipped. Weiss was ready to scold anyone who invited her private moment alone, but then an arm wrapped itself around her frame, hugging her to the person chest. The person bumped her head against her, nuzzling her hair. ‘I could hear you thinking.’

_Yang_

‘I’m just awake.’ Weiss replied. ‘Uhu, well I’m still kinda sleepy, can I stay here for awhile.’

Not thinking much of it, Weiss nodded. It was rare for Yang to show her feelings or asking what she needed. She and Blake where so alike on that part. ‘Good.’ Yang soft breathing lulled her back to sleep.

                                                                               ********************************************

It was pouring when Weiss woke up a second time, comfy and warm, but without a certain blond. Yawing, Weiss decided to get up. It was no use staying in bed, even i fit was tempting. She like to stay busy after all. After the took a shower she found a red sweater laying on the toilet seat with white soft pants. Properly Ruby’s. Shivering a bit, Weiss decided to pull the pants and sweater on. It was rather cold and just wearing her skirt wouldn’t do in this weather, even if she stayed inside. She tiptoed downstairs. Smelling pancakes, eggs en coffee. ‘Morning Weiss.’ She was greeted by Blake, who smiled at her. ‘You look comfy.’

Weiss took a seat at the table. ‘Found it in the bathroom, I think it’s Ruby.’ Blake gave her a cup with coffee. Something felt off, very off. Nobody tried to crash into her, no shouting or yelling. Weiss looked around and noticed that beside Blake and her, there wasn’t anybody else. ‘They went out. Yang and Ruby though it was better after you declared you weren’t in the mood to party.’

‘Oh.’ Weiss felt disappointed. Okay, so maybe she hated her birthday, but maybe she hoped that her friends did wish her a happy birthday. God, this was confusing. Weiss feelings were acting up again. ‘Well, what are you going to do.’

‘Making you breakfast and then I’m off. Velvet asked me to come over.’ ‘Oh.’ Suddenly not so hungry anymore. Weiss put everything down. ‘You didn’t have to make me breakfast.’ The emotions where visible seen in the ex—heirness eyes. It didn’t go unnoticed by Blake. ‘Weiss.’

‘No it’s okay, I said I didn’t want to celebrate.’

‘But?’

‘I,.. I didn’t think everyone would leave me alone.’ Looking up Blake smiled. ‘You’re an idiot you know.’

Confused Weiss stared her down. ‘I guess I’m going to ruin it but seeing you down hurts so,..’ Blake took a seat next to her.

‘We have planned something for you and no it’s not a party. Yang and Ruby are out to get you a birthday cake and then we were going to play some games and watch your dorky movies.’

‘Hey!’

‘We aren’t leaving you, Weiss.’ Blue eyes found Ember. ‘We are your friends, we’re supposed to plan something for you. And yes we know how it went at your home, that's why we are doing it the are way. We are going to show you how a real birthday is celebrated with friends.’ More time wasn’t there, because the front door winged open.

‘Blake, where were you, caring this alone isn’t easy.’ If Ruby hadn't spoken, Weiss would never have know that she was behind all those boxes she was caring. The boxes were in different shapes and colors. Packed in pink, blue en white paper with ribbons. ‘Is Weiss downstairs? I need to hide this gifts.’

Behind Ruby came Yang, caring a simple little white box. ‘Serious Blake, I though you would distract her and then come to help us’ Smiling Blake wrapped an arm around Weiss. ‘Well, Weiss was feeling down and..’ Before another word could be said, roses flew in the air and Weiss was tackled out her seat.

'Happy Birthday Weiss’ Ruby whispered in her ear. Pulling herself up Ruby looked straight in those blue eyes. ‘Let’s celebrate, okay?’ Paralyzed and happy at the same time, Weiss eyes start tearing. ‘Hey, no crying, Weiss. Come on I gave gifts and cake and …’ Ruby went on rambling.

They played games, watched movies en ate Weiss birthday cake. They even sang for her. At the end of this raining day, they all sat together on the couch. Weiss in the middle, holding a cup hot chocolate with marshmallows and Yang trying to make a picture of them. So Weiss would have a memories of the first best birthday party she has ever had.

And at night the camped out in the living room. And beside the snoring of Yang a soft: 'Thank you.' Was heard


End file.
